Curveballs
by glee.is.love
Summary: In this short amount of time, Finn's learned he was going to be a parent with his beautiful, Christian girlfriend. Then he also learned that his cold hearted, backstabbing girlfriend cheated on him. And he wouldn't be a parent. His best friend would.
1. Best Thing You Never Had

He wasn't going to be a father after all.

Yes, okay, he wasn't completely open to the idea of being a father at seventeen. And, at first, he really just hoped it was a bad dream. Okay, maybe that's true.

But, over time, he'd grown to really love that baby. He wouldn't have traded anything for it and Quinn.

But, no.

Now, he hasn't got Quinn _or _the baby.

~*~*~*~*

No one knows yet. The only two people who know about Quinn's pregnancy are her and Finn. (Well, and Puck, but Finn doesn't know that yet.)

So, in this short amount of time, Finn's learned he was going to be a parent, with his beautiful, Christian girlfriend.

Also, that his cold-hearted, backstabbing girlfriend cheated on him. And he wouldn't be a parent. His (ex)best friend would be.

~*~*~*~*

Glee practice is beyond awkward.

Quinn sits as far away as possible, and Puck doesn't do anything, because he doesn't know Finn knows yet.

Rachel Berry sits next to him, oblivious, as she flashes him a bright smile.

~*~*~*~*

Obviously Quinn tells Puck everything, because the next day at Glee, Quinn and Puck are on the complete other side of the room, sitting together.

~*~*~*~*

The rest of Glee still has no idea what's going on, and they're obviously suspicious of the tension with Puck, Quinn, and Finn.

Rachel keeps coming up to him and asking in that annoyingly sweet voice, "Hey, Finn, you okay?"

Does he look okay?

~*~*~*~*

Everyone knows Puck and Quinn had sex.

Not about the baby, but now everyone knows about the sex.

Apparently Quinn told a Cheerio, said Cheerio told another Cheerio, and just like that, the entire school knew.

Glee figures that's what's up.

They take Finn's side, mostly.

There's always at least one seat separating Quinn and Puck with the rest of Glee.

Someone fills Mr. Shue in.

It seems even he treats them differently.

(But he's a teacher, and teachers don't do stuff like that.)

~*~*~*~*

Quinn and Puck aren't at Glee the next day.

Or the next day.

Or the next week.

~*~*~*~*

He wakes up feeling particularly angry one morning.

(It's a Wednesday, just in case you were wondering.)

He sorta just wakes up, and this whole thing replays in his head.

It punches him in the stomach.

~*~*~*~*

He figures he needs a friend.

Who else?

"Oh, hello, Finn. I have to say, it's pretty surprising to see you. I mean, not that I'm not happy to be talking to you, but I just feel like you haven't spoken to me in a while. Not that you don't have good reason, what with this whole unfortunate occurrence with Quinn and-"

(Yes, that's who.)

"Rachel. It's okay, I get it."

"Well, would you like to escort me to my next class?"

So he smiles and carries her books for her.

~*~*~*~*

3:30 is Glee.

Guess who's back?

The seating chart goes like this:

Quinn-Puck-Empty Chair-Empty Chair-Matt-Mike-Santana-Brittany-Tina-Mercedes-Kurt-Rachel-Finn-Artie(stuck at the end because of his wheel chair.)

~*~*~*~*

Finn is pissed.

How could they show up?

Maybe no one knows about that little spawn of Satan inside Quinn, but he does.

And he won't have it.

"I'm sorry, I just really need to say something that we're all thinking, but none of us really have the balls to say."

Everyone looks at him, Quinn and Puck included, although it's not secret they avoid his eyes.

"I'm just kind of curios what the hell those two are doing back here? I mean, we don't want them here and they've missed all the rehearsals for the past, what, week?"

"Finn-"

Oh, kiss my ass, Shuester.

"No. They don't belong here. No one wants them here, and all they're doing is making this awkward."

Puck stands, ready to say something, or do something. Quinn pulls his sleeve back.

(He swears he throws up a little in his mouth at just that amount of contact.)

"What?"

Apparently Finn is feeling ballsy, hence him egging Puck on. (Who, no doubt, could kick Finn's ass.)

"Finn, man-"

"What? I mean, it's not like you wanted to join in the first place, right? Just wanted to get with Quinn?"

"Finn-"

Quinn stands now, and her voice is upset, but so what? What's she done to deserve his sympathy?

"It's not like you should be here anyway. You know, all the dancing, it can't be good for-"

"Finn!"

They say it together, begging him not to go on.

"I'm just saying, it can't be good to be dancing like this when you're pregnant."

Quinn's eyes close and Puck sort of breathes in like 'Ohhh shiiit.'

The Glee members all look at each other, and Finn swears he even hears a few gasps.

"Oh, they didn't know? My bad."

Puck starts forward, ready to punch him into the next year probably, but Quinn grabs him and warns him.

"Puck. Let's just go."

Finn can tell he's not about to listen, but Puck sees the tears running down her face so he sinks back next to her.

Quinn takes his hand, and leads him out of the choir room, tears streaming down her face.

~*~*~*~*

As he storms out of Glee a few moments later, he pretends not to see Puck leaned against the wall down the hall, arms around Quinn, who's sobbing into his chest.

~*~*~*~*

.

~*~*~*~*

If possible, Glee is more awkward.

Quinn and Puck don't set foot in the choir room.

Everyone seems a little miffed at him, too.

Maybe he was a little harsh.

But, then again, he never cheated on her.

~*~*~*~*

He almost throws up when he sees them holding hands in the hallway.

~*~*~*~*

Even Rachel freaking Berry has been distant.

~*~*~*~*

He sees Puck at football.

He has no idea what comes over him.

"Hey, man."

Puck is surprised, to say the least.

But not exactly waiting with open arms

He sort of just shakes his head, looking what appears to be disappointed.

Disappointed?

Like he has any damn right.

~*~*~*~*

Disappointed? Really?

~*~*~*~*

Maybe he was a little bit harsh.

~*~*~*~*

Just like a teeny tiny bit.

~*~*~*~*

Really tiny. Like, microscopic.

~*~*~*~*

Oh, shit.

* * *

So, this is definitely going to be a two part. I don't really know when I'm going to put up the second part, but there definitely will be one. I seriously LOVED writing this. I've never written a Finn fic before (I ususally write Puck) but I loved writing this. And, who knows, it might even turn out to have multiple chapters. If it does, it'll just be jumping to significant parts, like when Puck/Quinns baby is born, when(if) Finn/Rachel get together, etc. Maybe it'll even go farther, like marriage and adult life..& maybe I'll switch up the character I center it on. Oh, god. I'm gonna destroy this fic if I keep going on. So enjoy & don't mind my rambling AN[:


	2. The City Is At War

Team Finn has officially lost two members.

Those two ex-members broke the rules. They were not team players, and they stabbed the captain in the team. You don't do that. So, they were banished from the team.

Said members, if you haven't already already figured it out, are none other than Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. (And, little baby Lucifer, if you count that.)

Now, the captain of Team Finn knows he made the right decision in not wanting them on his team. He knows they don't deserve the positions they had on his team. Because they had been on his team for a very long time, and along the way, they had formed there own team.

Their own, lying little backstabbing team.

But, Captain Finn, kind of misses the ex-members.

These members weren't just second string. They weren't way out in left field, just chilling waiting for the ball to come to them.

They were right on the first base, assisting Captain Finn with every hit thrown his way. They'd been there, making sure Captain Finn never got too overwhelmed from the other team. Making sure that if there came a time when he couldn't make the catch, they'd be right behind him to catch it.

Over time though, they had gravitated away. Instead of assisting Captain Finn, or even the rest of the team, they had turned away. They let the other teams blows head straight for Captain Finn, and if they were too much for him to handle, instead of being behind him to pick up the pieces of what he couldn't, they were instead focused on each other, and didn't even notice their Captain being hit over and over again, being knocked to the ground, with another team member, Rachel Berry, trying to help him up.

Then, team members Puck and Quinn had made a mistake in the game. They had their Captain Finn believe he was the one who had made this mistake, and he had felt it was his fault. He believed it was his responsibility to make sure the game could run smoothly again. He took all responsibility, but then it came out that it really wasn't him that made the mistake. It was his team member Puck. They had lied to their Captain, making him believe he had done something to throw the whole game out of whack. He had obsessed over this, losing sleep night after night. In the end though, he had done nothing to disturb this game. His best friend, his closest team member had gone behind his back and done something with Captain Finns girlfriend, his other closest team member that had changed the course of not only the particular game, but the _whole season. _

Captain Finn had lost the two team members who held the most special places in his heart. Who had caught all the fly balls, and swiftly thrown the ball before the other team could make a run. They helped the team come out on top.

But then they had lost sight of the game. They had allowed the other team to make run after run, until they finally won.

Captain Finn could've forfitted. He could've said screw this, I'll find another team. He almost did, too. But he remained, kicking two members off his team.

He's had good times with those members. Those members had been on his team for so long, and even though one of those members was somewhat rebellious and would sometimes go for catches nowhere near his reach. And the other was always a bit reserved, never quite wanting to go for catches outside of where she knew she could reach them. But they were a team. And teams stick together.

Or so he thought.

Of course, there still is a Team Finn.

He still has a team. Even though his team will never be as strong, without his two strongest players.

He kinda wants his teammates back.

~*~*~*~*

So, completely different writing style on this than the first one. I already started the next chapter, and so far it's back to the first chapter writing style. If you want, tell me which way you like better, and I'll definitely keep it in mind.

This chapter was pretty weird. Honestly, I intended to say Team Finn once in the beginning. But this just turned into one giant metaphor. Tell me what you think[:

Enjoy & pleeaaseee review ! A writer thrives on reviews & I get much more eager to update when there are reviews. So, if there's anyone reading this (Hi[: ) PLEASE REVIEW. Ok I'm done. Thanks.


	3. Wild Young Hearts

Does he want Rachel Berry?

In a way, yes.

He wants her determination, and he wants her soul. He wants the way she's not afraid to be who she is, and the way she makes him feel. He wants the Rachel Berry who makes his heart skip a beat, and who makes him want to be a better person.

(God, this whole baby drama has turned him into such a cheesy bastard.)

But, at the time same, he doesn't want her stubbornness, her thick skull. He doesn't want the way she keeps talking (and talking, and talking, and talking....) when she's nervous, hell, even when she's just carrying on a normal conversation. He doesn't want the way she makes him nervous about his every move, wanting to avoid criticism. He doesn't want the Rachel Berry who's kinda physco, and makes a whole lotta people wanna punch themselves in the face. (Or, if he wants to steal Puck's words, light themselves on fire.)

He briefly considers making a pros and cons list, but that seems weird to him, considering last time he made one was to see the pros and cons of telling his doctor about his.....issue.

He didn't really wanna think about that again.

~*~*~*~*

Now, he knows Rachel isn't just at his disposal.

She's not just sitting around waiting for him to come and finally decide to be with her.

Trust him, he knows that.

Cause he's seen that Vocal Adrenaline pansy ass checking her out. And he's seen her give him those flirty little smiles she used to reserve for him only. And that's the way he liked it.

~*~*~*~*

Damn, he wants her.

~*~*~*~*

He needs to win her over.

And that's that.

He needs to find a way to make her want him as much as she used to. To make her want him _back. _

~*~*~*~*

Who does this Vocal Adrenaline guy think he is?

What makes him think he can flirt with Rachel like that?

You know, not like Finn's obsessed with her. Obviously. I mean, he _just _really got used to the idea that they were both single, and he had a chance with her.

Well, _would _have a chance with her if this spandex wearing prissy little singer would back the hell off.

~*~*~*~*

So, Rachel and Jesse are an item apparently.

They walk down the hallway hand in hand like love sick puppies.

Now, just coincidentally, Finn has always _hated_ puppies.

~*~*~*~*

Glee has just turned into an hour and a half of death stares. (Along with a song or two.)

Mr. Shue does what he can to keep the awkwardness to a minimum, but there's really no solution.

Puck and Quinn still show up, Quinn looking more pregnant every day. They sit together, and usually only talk to each other, save for Brittany (who's oblivious), and occaisonally Santana, Matt or Mike.

Everyone feels uncomfortable around them, and Finn wonders why they even show up.

Tina and Artie have something going on, but no one really knows what their issue is.

Rachel and Jesse never leave each others side, and no one really likes him very much. (So it's not just Finn.)

The only people not feeling some of this are Kurt, Mercedes, and Brittany. Kurt and Mercedes just can't be bothered, and Brittany can't even spell concern.

~*~*~*~*

Finn almost doesn't notice Rachel glance back at him after leaving the choir room with Jesse (of course).

Finn's the last one, and he waits for everyone to leave, as he usually does so he can look over the days songs, and play around a little with the guitar, which Puck tried to teach him to play years ago. As Rachel walks out, she looks back at Finn, and let's her look unintentionally linger. Her eyes stay locked to Finn's, and he doesn't know how to describe the look in her eyes.

Maybe a mixture of sadness, confusion, and something sentimental.

Just..something that said so many things. Like how she wished they could go back to how things used to be. How she missed him. But there was something there too, that was saying she was content. That things were easier this way, simpler. Maybe she wasn't as happy as she could be, but she was stable. There was so much confusion built up in that look. It almost looked like pain, like she was deeply heartbroken.

Maybe she was.

But he knew Jesse stuck by her. No questions asked, he wouldn't betray her, and he came with no baggage. He was just a great singer. No pregnant girlfriend, no team of football players slushieing her at all chances.

How could Finn compete with that?


End file.
